An increasing number of portable electronic devices have been developed in recent years. Such portable electronic devices include smart phones, tablets, media players, navigation systems, and a variety of other portable electronic devices. Such electronic devices typically include one or more connecting ports for linking the electronic device to data and power via an external cable. In order to minimize their size, weight, and cost, such portable electronic devices typically have a relatively small battery with limited battery capacity. The limited battery capacity of such portable electronic devices forces users to recharge the battery using the external cable. The physical connection between the electronic device and the external cable requires careful attention by the user to align the external cable with the exact location of the connector port on the electronic device. In addition, the user must carefully orient the connector for successful engagement to the connector port on the electronic device.
Many users frequently operate their portable electronic devices in a variety of different environments. For example, many users use their smart phones at home, at the office, and while travelling in an automobile or on public transportation. Whether at home, at work, or in a vehicle, it is often advantageous to support an electronic device in a clearly visible position while the user performs other activities. In addition, it is advantageous to support the electronic device in a secure manner. Of the multitude of mounts available on the market, mounts that securely support the electronic device unfortunately require a two-handed operation to insert the electronic device in position on the mount. For mounts that allow for battery charging, the connection to the electronic device is often performed via a connecting port which requires two-handed operation for careful alignment of the connecting port with an external cable. The external cable and forcing also adds visual and physical clutter to the area where the electronic device is used.
Many device manufacturers have standardized the connecting ports to be similar across at least each manufacturer's series of smart devices, if not across the whole industry. The standardization of the connecting ports is convenient for the consumer because it allow for the connection and charging of different devices using a single cable configuration. Unfortunately, this convenience is lost when a user needs to mount their device for battery charging or for hands-free operation due to the fact that most charging mounts are either specific to a device, or the mount requires two-handed adjustment of the mount so that the mount will accept the device.
Now that smart devices play such an important role in many people's lives, it becomes a great nuisance when such smart devices fail to perform due to lack of battery power. In this regard, it has become increasingly desirable for device and accessory manufacturers to provide a viable solution to the limited battery power for portable electronic devices. One attempt at solving the problem includes wireless charging technology. Wireless technology is now available as an accessory for many smart devices in the way of a specialized case, and as a built-in option. Although certain wireless charging arrangements offer a means for charging an electronic device, such wireless charging arrangements also have a number of inherent drawbacks. One such drawback is the fact that the wireless charging of a battery creates heat which reduces the life of the battery. In addition, current wireless charging technology is slower than conventional charging methods. Furthermore, wireless charging technology lacks a means for sending data to the electronic device during the charging operation. In addition, current wireless charging technology is not understood to allow for rotation of an electronic device from portrait mode (e.g., vertical orientation) to landscape mode (e.g. horizontal orientation) while maintaining the power and data transfer capability.
In light of the above-noted limitations, the prior art includes several attempts to overcome deficiencies associated with the connecting and mounting of electronic devices and, more particularly, the mounting of smart devices such as smart phone and tablets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,828, issued to Ryan, discloses a system and method for mounting an electrical device on a wall. The electrical device has a mount and a base. The base connects to an electrical outlet on a surface, and has a first electrical connector, and a magnetic face plate. The electrical device has a magnet and a second electrical conductor that are positioned so that the magnet mates with the magnetic face plate, and the second electrical connector mates with the first electrical connector.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0086873, submitted by Chen, discloses a fastening apparatus for a detachable car multimedia player includes a first fastening member and a second fastening member. The first fastening member is fastened to an anchor seat and has a strut which has a wing flap extended sideward from the top end. The second fastening member is located on the bottom of the car multimedia player and has a coupling bore. The first fastening member may be coupled with the second fastening member to rapidly mount the car multimedia player and remove the car multimedia player when not in use to prevent theft and dust pollution.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,363, issued to Downing, discloses a modular jack system that utilizes magnetic attraction to draw a plug into a jack and then maintain it therein. The modular jack system utilizes plug and jack having at least one pair of cooperating magnets polarized so that the magnets on the plug are drawn to the magnets on the jack thereby pulling the plug into the proper connected position and maintaining it therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,391, issued to Mathauser, discloses a magnetic self-aligning electrical connector comprising a pair of connector or coupling halves each having electrical contact means therein and one of said coupling halves having magnetic means therein disposed opposite means in said other coupling half for cooperation with said magnet means to hold said coupling halves together with the electrical contact means in electrically conducting contacting relationship with one another, said electrical contact means in one of said coupling halves mounted for movement relative to the coupling half to insure alignment between the electrical contact means even though the coupling halves are misaligned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,577, issued to Mathauser, discloses a quick-disconnect, magnetic, self-aligning telephone jack or other communication equipment connection, including a male connector half and a female connector half, each with self-aligning magnetic means therein to hold the male and female halves together and cooperating electrical contact means in the male and female connector halves to establish electrical connection between a telephone or other communication equipment and a source of electrical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,874, issued to Schrock et al, discloses an apparatus for fixing a flash unit to a camera. The apparatus includes mounting magnets and a structure for shielding the fields produced by the mounting magnets in a first undocked position and for exposing the fields produced by the mounting magnets in a second docked position. The apparatus further includes a mounting structure effective in the first undocked position for causing the flash unit to be moveably mounted to the camera and for leaving the shielding structure in the first undocked position and effective when the flash unit is moved to the second docked position for causing the shielding structure to be in the second docked position whereby the exposed fields produced by the mounting magnets cause the flash unit to be fixed to the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,097, issued to Tucker, discloses a mount for a wall telephone that is attached to a permanently fixed telephone outlet by engaging it guide of the mount with a face plate of the outlet and swinging the mount about it rotational axis of the guide towards the outlet. Magnets on the mount engage it striker plate of the outlet to secure the mount onto the outlet. A cord adapter having male stabs is in the mount and floats there so that the stabs can find receptacles in it jack mounted in the outlet. A trigger having a relatively large mechanical advantage allows the mount to be removed from the outlet.
Although some of the above-referenced patents disclose a means of connecting and holding electronic devices, none of the references are understood to disclose an arrangement addressing all of the above-mentioned drawbacks associated with the power and data connection combined with secure mounting of the electronic device. More specifically, none of the above-mentioned references are understood to disclose a mount allowing for single-handed operation to secure and connect an electronic device.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a mounting system for an electronic device that allows for simple one-handed movement to securely install and connect the electronic device to a mount. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a mounting system for an electronic device that can accommodate a variety of different types of electronic devices. Additionally, there exists a need in the art for a mounting system for an electronic device that eliminates the clutter associated with loose cables. Also, there exists a need in the art for a mounting system for an electronic device that provides the same speed of charging and data transmission that is available with conventional cables. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a mounting system for an electronic device that allows for rotation of the electronic device on the mount while maintaining a data and power connection with the mount.